


Cold

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, oh wow we love a trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul helps Emma warm up on a cold day





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW WE LOVE A TROPE I’m surprised I’ve never done this before but it it’s a bit of a cliche hence it’s shortness lmao

“Hey babe,” Emma announced as she entered the IT room.   
Paul looked up from his laptop with a smile. “Hi Em! What’re you doing here?”   
Charlotte and Bill looked up as well, shooting Emma a wave and a smile before tucking back into their work.   
“Beanies gets so busy in Winter,” she started. “It’s so crowded in there so I thought I’d bring everyone some coffee.”  
“You’re a hero Emma,” Bill sounded relieved. “I’ve been working on this all day, I haven’t been able to go on break yet.”   
“No problem,” Emma dropped off their coffees at their respective desks before coming over to Paul, inviting herself to sit down in his lap to overlook his work. “What’re you up to?” She asked.  
Paul shrugged, resting his head on top of her’s to continue working. “Just doing some numbers. Is it cold outside?” Emma’s body was cold against his and she was pushing up against his chest, although she wasn’t shivering.   
“Just another winter day,” she sighed. “It’s just really warm in Beanies, so the walk over here was shit. I think it’s gonna rain tonight.”   
“Aww, cold?” He lifted one hand from his keyboard to give her a quick embrace. “Can I have my coffee?” He added.  
Emma still had her hands cupped around his warm drink. She passed it to him but it was awkward to drink while she was so pressed up against his chest.   
“C’mon,” Paul patted her shoulder. “You should-“  
“What are you two working on?” Emma interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.   
“Oh!” Charlotte smiled. “I’m setting up a system for Mr. Davidson today, it’s supposed to track what websites everyone is visiting during work hours.”   
“Oh cool! What about you, Bill?”   
“Someone from accounting wanted me to create a program so they can list out prices easier, it sounds like a quick job but I’ve been stuck on it all morning.”   
“Damn, that sucks. I hate numbers but I’m sure you’ll be able to work it out!”  
“Em,” Paul tapped her shoulder again. “The time, if you wanna make it back on time you should head off now. Zoey’ll get mad if you leave her alone when it’s busy.”   
Emma let out a short whine. “Really?”   
“I’ll walk back with you, come on, let’s go.” He stood up, pushing Emma off his lap. He gestured for her hand to hold and walked her back out of his office.   
“Oh hi Melissa!” Emma stopped him again right before they stepped out the front door   
Melissa was coming the opposite way down the hallway, her clipboard packed with papers. She looked up. “Ah! I didn’t hear you come in! How are you!”   
“I’m good, what about you?”   
“Yeah, just churning through the day’s work. I have to get these notes to Mr. Davidson.”  
Paul let them talk for a few minutes before tapping Emma’s shoulder. “Are you really procrastinating getting back to your paying job? I don’t think you can do that. You don’t want to get in trouble.”  
Emma sighed and nodded, waving goodbye to Melissa before continuing on to the door.   
“Wow, that’s fresh,” Emma shivered as they stepped out into the cold air.  
“You should talk to Nora about investing in a winter uniform,” Paul joked. “Y’know, so you don’t freeze every time you step outside.”   
Emma snorted. “It’s not that cold.”  
“You’re shivering.” He took her small hand in his. “And your hands are freezing!” He exclaimed.   
“Hah, only a little bit, but yours are really warm!” She grinned, putting her other hand on top of his.   
Paul laughed, but had to pull back eventually. “We should get you some gloves. Not that I’m complaining though.”   
Emma stuck her tongue out jokingly. “Ew, don’t get romantic about me freezing to death out here. This is purely survival, Mr. Matthews, nothing personal.”   
“Wow, okay, my apologies, Miss Perkins,” Paul withdrew his hands only for Emma to groan.   
“Let’s get gloves after work,” Emma suggested. “My hands get so warm after holding hot drinks all day that any time my hands aren’t being burnt, they’re numb.” Emma started to pick up her walking pace. It got to the point that even with Paul’s long legs he still had to walk a bit faster to keep up with her.   
“Oh, now you’re in a rush,” he laughed. “Slow down a little! You weren’t this short of time when you were chatting up Melissa about the weather.”   
“I can’t help it,” Emma stammered as her teeth began to chatter. “It’s not that I’m short on time I’d just prefer not to take my time out here in An-fucking-tarctica. I’m actually looking forward to Beanies for once.” She shot Paul a quick joking smile to cover her desperation.   
“Is it that serious?” Paul slid off his jacket, draping it over Emma’s shoulders. It was almost comedically too big for her, the bottom falling just above her knees and the sleeves far too long. “How’s that help?” He held back a laugh.   
Emma nodded stiffly with a shaky smile. “Thanks beanstalk.” She flapped her arms to show off the long sleeves.   
“Hey! I’m not that tall, you’re just-“  
“You better not plan on finishing that sentence with ‘short.’”  
“Vertically challenged,” Paul said instead.   
Emma actually seemed too cold to argue back. “But it’s much better. Thanks.” Her breath was puffing out in front of her in misty clouds.   
Paul could see her shaky hands try to slide into the fake pockets of her work shorts before fumbling to find somewhere warm to keep them.   
Paul wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side and snatching up her hand in his again. She let out a surprised noise as she tucked under his arm.   
“Warmer?”   
“Warmer.” Emma confirmed with a generous chuckle, her cheeks dusted a soft red. “I didn’t plan on leaving work until closing today, otherwise I would’ve brought a jacket but it’s just so crowded in there! I thought I needed some fresh air but clearly not.”   
“Yeah, no kidding,” Paul eyed up Beanies as they approached, he couldn’t even see the counter through the crowd of people lined up around it.   
“Ah, I gotta go. Zoey’ll kill me if I’m even a second late.”   
Paul nodded, kissing her a quick goodbye. “Stay warm, okay?”   
“I’ll try,” she slipped off his jacket as she put her hand on the door. “Have fun crunching numbers and sitting in a chair all day.”   
“Have fun spitting in people’s drinks,” he retorted with a friendly elbow to the shoulder.   
Emma’s shivering quickly picked back up again. “I better go, it’s cold out here.”   
“Sure,” Paul grinned. “Next time, I’ll walk down to Beanies to pick up the coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also thank you that there are people still reading and commenting on these even when I’m really still churning these out?? Like I love u guys wtf 💕😭 thank you!!


End file.
